


Sorry

by UchihaEnchanter



Series: Reaper 76 Songfics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaEnchanter/pseuds/UchihaEnchanter
Summary: Gabriel and Jack have a moment of reconciliation and apologies.Songfic.Written BEFORE the Moira Update.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the Song used. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uQQBbBXMsc
> 
> Sorry cover by Tayler Buono

Soldier 76 crept down the hall in silence. He felt like a rebellious teen as he carefully slid into the room he wasn’t supposed to be in. Looking around it didn’t seem much different, at least not at first. The room was sparse, it always had been. Even when it was Gabriel Reyes here instead of Reaper. His gaze fell to the empty bed and a frown crossed his covered face. He wasn’t here, of course not. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he suddenly noticed a presence behind him. So he was here. 76 turned to face what he had snuck in here for in the first place. Reaper, even late as it was was still fully decked out in the gear he always wore. His face covered by the mask that had emerged from his new persona. “What do you want…Jack?” His grave, now somewhat unearthly voice went straight through his heart. “Why are you here?” 

76 stood still as a statue he knew his face was unreadable through his mask and visor, for that he was grateful. He stood there staring at another unreadable mask as he tried to formulate exactly what he wanted to say, what he wanted to express before Reaper inevitably kicked him out. 

__

_You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_

__

__

_You know I try but I don’t do too well with apologies_

“I…wanted to talk…Gabriel.” Jack spoke softly trying to gauge the others reaction.  
“Talk…? Now you want to talk Cabrón?” Reaper’s tone was the same, making it difficult to gauge his emotion. Gabe had always been good at hiding it. Some, since he returned had argued that he didn’t even have any anymore. If anyone could pull emotion from him, it was Jack. 

 

__

_Hope I don’t run out of time, could someone call a referee?_

Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness. 

“Hear me out?” Jack pleaded “Please.” He looked into the eyes of that mask again with no idea if Gabe was even looking at him.  
“Fine, But I doubt it’ll change anything.” He moved then, slowly to sit at the edge of his bed. It looked like this was the first time he’d even touched it. Insomnia? Or maybe he just couldn’t sleep anymore at all. Jack reigned in his roaming thoughts and focused on the task at hand.  
“I know what I did. What I said to you…when it ended.” Jack started his voice catching in his throat. “I can’t…I can’t take anything back. I can’t do anything about it now really. I don’t expect you to forgive me. To suddenly become buddy buddy again. Hell, I don’t even expect you to speak to me again.” Jack paused and ran a gloved hand through his whitened hair. He was feeling claustrophobic despite knowing the mask he wore regulated his breathing he felt winded. He pulled it off and flung it to the desk next to him. He was vulnerable now. Unable to really see and unable to breathe easily. Maybe that would count for something, probably not. 

__

_I know that you know I made those mistakes maybe once or twice._

By once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times. 

So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight

Cause I just need one more shot at Second Chances. 

 

“Gabriel, I never meant to hurt you. I know I did, the worst of it in parts that no one can see. I came to tell you. I’m sorry.” Jack let out a shaky breath and didn’t even bother looking up. There was no face to gauge no way for him to see it without his visor even if there was. 

__

_Oh, is it too late now to say Sorry?_

Cause I’m missing more than just your body 

“Gabriel, I lost so much in those last couple months; I lost my self respect, I lost my ‘Golden Boy’ persona, I lost friends, I lost my own life, I lost my eyesight…” Jack paused again his head had shifted to rest between his hands. Elbows rested on his knees. He was taking in deep shaking breaths and, had he been in a state to notice he would have wiped the tears from his sightless eyes. 

__

_Is it too late now to say sorry?_

Yeah I know that I let you down 

“Out of all the the things I lost. The thing hardest to loose. The thing I miss the most. The thing I can’t let go of….it’s you.” 

__

_Is it too late to say sorry now._

The silence stretched for what felt like hours. Jack’s tears flowed as he let out all the feeling he’d been holding in on this topic for years. Waiting until he found Gabriel again to tell him, hoping it would make a difference. A hand on Jack's cheek made him jump. It was bare, no gloves, callused and damaged skin on skin. He leaned his face against it as the thumb of Gabe’s hand brushed away the tears. 

 

__

_Sorry,_  
Sorry,  
Sorry

I know that I let you down is it too late to say I’m sorry now? 

 

“Jack, I’ve spent years being angry with you. For a while that was the only thing that kept me going. I left Talon and came back because of that anger. I hated you, for what you did. I hated you for so long. I hated you for breaking what heart I had.” Jack’s tears flowed again his breath wheezing dangerously. The ventilator part of his mask was pressed to him as Gabriel continued to speak his hand holding Jack’s face. 

 

__

_I’ll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to._

But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two. 

 

“When I came back, Mercy pulled me aside, to help me.” He sighed heavily, “I’m closer to myself now.than I was before. I can hear you speak and listen instead of just wanting to kill you.” His voice was still static, But Jack could hear the start of something buried deep. “Part of me wishes I could cry like you are right now. You’ll have to settle for taking what I say at face value.” 

 

__

_I’ll go, I’ll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth._

Can we both say the words and forget this? 

 

“I understand what you did Jack, why you did it. At least, I do now. At the time I was confused, left in the dark, heartbroken.” He sighed heavily. “Honestly I think I started becoming Reaper even before the base exploded. Did you know that I slept with Jesse to try and get over you? He was the only one who knew about us. The only one that I could confide in about anything. The only one I trusted. I’m pretty sure I wrecked that poor kid’s emotions and I’m praying now that I didn’t damage him too much with my selfishness.” 

Gabriel’s other hand came up to Jack’s face. “You weren’t the only one to fuck up. You weren't the only one in the dark. Yours was just more noticeable than mine. A chain of events that drug us closer together, even as we're pulling apart.” 

 

__

_Yeah, Is it too late now to say sorry?_

Cause I’m missing more than just your body

Is it too late now to say sorry? 

Yeah I know that I let you down 

Is it too late to say sorry now? 

 

Gabriel let his thumbs brush away Jack's tears again. “What happened to your eyes?” He whispered, “The explosion…but how bad?”  
“I…I see blurs, shapes and colors. Nothing's in focus. Not without my Visor. “ He finally looked at Gabe’s face. “I can see the color of your face, tell that your mask is gone. I still can’t see your face, or your expressions.”  
“There isn’t much left of either to see Jack.” He said flatly. 

 

__

_I’m not just trying to get you back on me_

Cause I’m missing more than just your body

 

“Gabe, can I touch you? Your face? You’ve seen me let me see you.” Jack shakily lifted his hands letting them settle with Gabe’s own still on his face. Gabe’s hands seemed normal, calloused and with more scars but normal. Jack slid his hands up Gabriel’s arms. His hands searched out the man’s face, curling across leather and muscle. The familiar broad shoulders and the pulse point in his neck pounding away. Finally his fingers found the scratch of a beard, the hollow of his cheeks. Jack frowned the space here was too deep, his face thinner and no doubt paler than it should have been. There were more scars, ones that he couldn’t place, he used to know every inch of Gabe as well as himself. He hated knowing that so much had changed. It hurt, opening up wounds that had never properly closed. 

 

__

_Oh, Is it too late now to say sorry?_

Yeah I know that I let you down 

Is it too late to say sorry now? 

 

His fingers worked up farther over Gabriel’s nose and fluttering over his eyelids before dipping back down to slide across his lips. Gabriel kissed the tips of them gently, almost imperceptibly. Jack’s breath caught and he grabbed onto Gabe tightly expecting the sudden contact to get him thrown across the room. Instead Gabriel held him letting a hand slide up to cradle the back of Jack’s head. “I’m sorry, Jack.” 

__

_Sorry,_

I let you down

Is it too late? 

Too Late? 

“I’m sorry too, Gabe.” He clung on tighter. “For everything.” He loosened his grip but didn’t shift away and Gabriel used the opportunity to gently press their foreheads together. 

__

_Yeah I know that I let you down_

_Is it too late to say I’m sorry now?_

“Jack…Kiss me.”


End file.
